


Benefits of Tweeting While Sick

by TheSameEmily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Other, Where We Are Tour, niam friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/pseuds/TheSameEmily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall tweets about being sick when Liam is on a date with Sophia. Results in Niam cuddling.</p><p>A Niam One Shot, With Bits Of Sophiam Also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits of Tweeting While Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monopolizers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopolizers/gifts).



> The prompt that inspired this was "I am totally fascinated by Niall's friendship with Sophia and Liam and would love to see it expand into an OT3 type situation. I'm fine with anything for this situation--whether it's really kinky smut or a sweet getting together fic, I'm just interested in the way that the three of them interact and play off each other. How did they get together? How do they keep the relationship going when one of them is always away from the other two? Really anything involving this OT3 would be amazing. (no Larry please!)" 
> 
> I'm really sorry if it is not what you are looking for. I kind of took that prompt lightly and did my own little spin on it. It is kind of choppy, and I do apologize for that also, but regardless of that I hope you enjoy!

  
  
  
[](http://emilylovessonedirection.tumblr.com/image/137044411932)  
  
Liam and Sophia had known each other for quite some time. Even before they started dating, they had gone to the same school.

Liam didn't have the easiest time in school, so his dating life was pretty non existent. However, he had a major crush on her during his years of school.

Sophia hadn't known Liam had liked her, since he never acted upon his crush. Once Liam had gotten big and known by the world, Sophia was immediately drawn to him. Now knowing that he existed.

Liam still had a huge crush on Sophia when she had approached him and the rest is history.

Now, the two were a happy couple and had been dating for almost a year.

He had flown her out at the end of the Take Me Home Tour and now before the Were We Are Tour began. The two were hoping to spend some quality time together.

Liam planned on flying her out when she had a break from school, but that wouldn't be until almost the end of the Where We Are Tour.

He was cherishing all the time he did get to spend with her, which was why he was taking her to a very fancy restaurant that night.

Niall and Liam were extremely close. They were like brothers but regardless not growing up together. They knew each other like the back of their hand.

Liam almost knew Niall better than he knew himself, and Niall didn't mind that one bit nor did Liam.

The two were interceptable hen it did come to girlfriends. Once Liam and Sophia decided to go steady, she was introduced to the boys. Even beforehand though the boys knew every detail about Sophia, Louis having a magical way to get Liam to tell him anything and everything.

When Sophia met Niall, it wasn't very special or different. However, she still hadn't seen the way the two acted around one another.

Liam and Niall didn't necessarily act weird or odd around each other, but you wouldn't really classify their actions as normal.

It wasn't like Louis and Liam, who always fooled around and pinched each others nipples and smacked one another's balls.

Even though it wasn't like how Lima and Louis acted, Sophia was completely fine with all the touching the two did.

Louis would suck love bites on Liam, and Sophia honestly wouldn't care. She said she found it cute and hilarious, the way the two acted around each other.

With Harry, there was also ball grabbing and dick smacking that Sophia didn't mind. Truthfully if she did it would be quite possessive but she didn't and actually quite enjoyed the way the five acted together.

Zayn and Liam didn't really interact in an odd way. It was more long talks, and late night comic book sessions those two did.

Niall and Liam, they were different. Liam was known as daddy direction from when he was younger and made sure the boys stayed on task. The nickname stuck and Liam most of the time stuck to it as well.

Louis had gotten him to be a bit reckless, when they were together but Liam kept his daddy direction side about him.

It may of not always be caught on camera. As on stage he was pretty crazy and in interviews he was very practical.

\When not in front of the cameras and behind the scenes though, Liam was very obviously still daddy direction.

While in the dressing room Liam was always the one o make sure everyone was on task, had gotten changed, and was ready for stage or an interview.

The boys never really minded Liam being practical and sensible, because while being that, he was still very fun and loved to have a good time.

Liam was always the most daddy direction when he was around Niall. It was something everyone knew, but no one minded including Sophia.

Niall may of not been the youngest, but he was certainly the baby of the band.

He had the carefree attitude that sadly made him very easy to take advantage of and Liam didn't want that to happen.

Niall had the soft blonde hair with his brown roots that made him appear much younger but also cuter in Liam's opinion.

He was the youngest in his family, only having Greg who was older than him and though he wasn't the actual youngest in the band, it made sense to think he maybe could be.

Liam took that to heart and treated Niall as if he was the youngest. Since Liam also treated the boys as if they were brothers, he treated Niall as if he was the youngest brother.

It may if not seemed logical to anyone else but it was to Liam, and most importantly to Niall.

Niall wasn't someone who tried to make all eyes on him. He wasn't much of an attention seeker, and didn't care if someone was paying attention to him or not.

Although Niall only had one other sibling, that other sibling excelled in almost everything. Therefore resulting in Niall not getting much of his parents attention.

That didn't matter much to the younger boy. He was proud of all of the things his brother had accomplished too.

Niall had been extremely surprised in the way Liam had treated him. Lam was like an older brother, and he was showing such a different way of acting towards him. Niall loved the difference because he had never been treated in such sort of way.

Liam had never been able to treat someone in such a way, so it worked out for the both of them.

The way Liam treated Niall was as if Niall was his younger brother. Liam was not even a month older than Niall but it seemed as if he could be one or two years older by the way they acted.

Liam was always there for Niall, and always extremely protective of him. Liam was honestly protective over all of his boys but with Niall it was a bit more extreme.

Even though Liam could be crazy on stage with Louis, with Niall he was the most comforting and caring he could be.

There are so many different sides to Liam you could see, and with Niall you saw the sweetest and the most protective side.

Sophia was a bit shocked to see how they acted around one another but nethertheless found it quite cute.

Niall liked Sophia very much, she made Liam happy and all that he could ever want was for Liam to be happy. It was also a bonus that Sophia liked Niall a lot and always treated him so sweetly.

Liam had taken Sophia out for a fancy dinner, hoping to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Soph!"

Immediately when Liam saw her he went over and gave her gigantic hug.

"Li!"

Sophia sat down on the opposite end of the table, as Liam sat at the other.

As soon as they say down the waitress came up to their tables, asking them if they wanted to order their drinks and appetizers.

"I'll have a water and a salad. Soph?" Liam told the women as he gave her the miniature menu that he was given with the appetizers.

"I'll take a lemonade and a salad also." Sophia said as she also handed back the small menu. The women wrote the orders done and nodded before walking away.

"How are you?"

"I'm great now that I'm with you." Liam smiled, his eyes lighting up like they always did when he was happy.

As Sophia started responding, the waitress returned with the salads and the drinks. The two thanked her, and Sophia started her sentence over again.

"I know, it's great-" Sophia was cut off by the ding of a phone. Not sure if it was her own she got out her purse and started to dig through, trying to find her phone.

"No Soph, it's mine." Liam told her as he frowned down at his phone.

Liam had gotten a notification from Twitter, he had turned most of his Twitter notifications off because of how much he got. However, he still had certain people's post notification on.

Those certain consisted of his mother, sisters, the band, and then the boys. Obviously that meant Niall's post notification was on, and that's exactly who this tweet was from.

Niall had tweeted "When ya wake up full of aches and pains and sweating like crazy! Not good ! #manflu".

Niall hadn't seemed sick the last time Liam had spoken to him, which as you would think was not that long ago.

They had gone out to the watch some golf, and it was extremely hot so Liam had made sure Niall was hydrated and alright.

When thinking about how Niall must feel terrible, being all alone and sick. Liam's face had developed into a slight frown.

Sophia stopped her digging and looked up to be met with a frowning Liam.

"Who was it?"

"It was no one." Liam clicked his phone off, frown still present on his face. He really didn't want to ruin his date by worrying about Niall but he honestly couldn't help himself.

"Your face says otherwise, who was it Li?"

"It was just a tweet Niall posted." Liam decided to be vague hoping Sophia would drop the subject.

"And what about it made you upset?" Sophia knew that Liam appeared that he didn't want to talk about it, but she also knew from experience that if he didn't talk about it than he would keep it bottled inside forever.

"He tweeted about having the 'man flu,' and I'm a bit worried about him." Liam admitted before stabbing his salad with his fork and taking a bite, hoping now that he had told Sophia she would drop it.

He had no such luck as Sophia's face broke out into a smile.

"Awwww, Li that's so cute! Well if you would have just told me sooner you could already be on your way to his house!"

"What do you mean? Why would I leave our date?" Liam looked up from his salad at Sophia confused, not really knowing why she would want him to leave their date.

"Because you want to go see him." Sophia told Liam simply, before taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well yeah I guess, but that doesn't mean I want leave." Liam was beyond confused at the reasoning Sophia was using, not understanding why she would encourage him to leave their date.

"Yes it does Liam, and I am completely fine with it. You go and look after your boy and I'll come by with some soup sometime later." Sophia started packing up her purse, and picked up her coat before standing up.

"C'mon Li, I'll drop you off before going off to get him some food."

Liam's face broke out into a smile at how amazing his girlfriend was. He was extremely baffled at the fact that she understood his want and need to look after Niall, and the fact that she was planning on helping was amazing.

"You are the best." Liam told her before wrapping her in a tight hug.

Sophia didn't say anything back but returned the hug before letting go.

"Let's go!" Sophia headed for the door as Liam left a small amount of money on the table for the waiter that had brought them their drinks and appetizers.

They walked through the double doors and out to their car. Sophia got to the car first and hopped into the front seat, leaving the passenger seat for Liam.

"I'll drop you off at his house, and then come by later with some stuff." Sophia told Liam as she started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

As they drove, Liam hoped that Niall was alright, he knew how Niall got when he was sick. Liam was always there with Niall when he was sick though. So this was a first.

Liam willed the car to go faster, wanting to get to the younger boy quickly, so he could just hug and cuddle Niall until he got better.

Liam hoped Niall wouldn't mind him coming to look after him. However, he knew that Niall loved having someone there for him even when he wasn't sick, so that wasn't necessarily high on Liam's worry list.

When the car finally pulled up to Niall's house, Liam quickly kissed Sophia on the cheek before jumping out.

"Thanks Soph! Love you!"

"I'll be back around eight, with food." Sophia started the engine again, and waved before pulling away.

Liam walked up to the porch. He debated ringing the bell but decided not to. He didn't know if Niall was sleeping or not, and didn't want to risk it.

The Wolverhampton boy pulled out his keys from his pocket. He started sorting through them before finding the one that opened Niall's door.

Niall had given all of the boys keys to his house, as they had given him their keys also. They were all able to get into each other's houses, and it wasn't necessarily odd to wake up next to one of the boys because they had most likely snuck in during the night.

It also wasn't odd to find someone in your kitchen, making breakfast, which Harry really only did, or eating your food. That was normally what the rest of the boys would do.

Liam opened the door, and shut it as quietly as he could, just in case Niall was sleeping.

He walked up the stairs, and turned to the room that he knew was Niall's.

"Ni? Hon? You awake?" Liam knocked on the door quietly, not getting an answer Liam assumed he was correct about Niall being asleep.

He opened the door, and once again closed it quietly.

Niall was sleeping soundly in his bed, head resting on the pillow and blankets over his body.

He looked so soft and adorable when sleeping and Liam couldn't help but smile fondly and the image before him.

Liam walked towards the bed, and once he arrived, his hand immediately went to Niall's soft hair.

To anyone else, his hair would have would mostly like a mess, but Niall's bed head was one of the cutest things any of the boys had every seen.

Liam slowly sat down on the bed next to Niall, his hands running through Niall's fluffy blonde hair.

Niall's forehead was pretty warm, when Liam made contact with it. That made Liam a bit worried, knowing that a warm forehead probably meant Niall had a fever.

Niall loved having his hair played with, he loved it even more when Liam gave him a head massage when he was running his hands through Niall's hair.

That was exactly what Liam started doing after only playing with Niall's hair for some time.

Once Liam started scratching Niall's scalp while also running his hands through his hair, Niall started to awaken.

His eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he tensed up, not knowing who was next to him, as his vision was still blurry from sleep.

Niall hadn't fallen asleep with anyone in his room, or house for that matter.

When Niall's vision cleared a bit, he got a glimpse of Liam and he immediately relaxed.

"What are you doing here Li?"

"I saw your tweet and wanted to come check up on you." Liam continued running his hands through Niall's hair, playing with the little hairs on the nape of his neck as well.

He really hoped Niall wouldn't question the fact that he was meant to be on a date with Sophia. Niall had honestly forgotten that Liam was meant to be on a date, and was actually quite glad Liam was here with him.

"Sophia will be coming 'round a bit later with some food for you."

When Liam said Sophia's name, it triggered Niall's memory on where Liam was supposed to be.

"Sophia! You're meant to be ok your date with Sophia! Liam! Why aren't you?!?" Niall asked the question, but he knew the answer, and felt like it wasn't fair to Sophia.

He saw Liam everyday on the road but during Liam and Sophia's small amount of time together, Liam leaves to go to him.

"She understands that your sick love, and that I want to be here to make sure your alright. You shouldn't be alone when ill." Liam knew Niall accepted his reasoning when he laid back down, and looked up at Liam.

"Well since you're already here, can you rub my shoulders?"

Massages were a common thing among the boys. Being on the road could get extremely stressful, and when given a massage it helped relieve that stress.

After having much practice, some of the boys had gotten quite good.

Harry in particular had gotten pretty good. He was always quite good with his hands, and delivering massages to the other boys so often helped him improve.

Harry had a bad back though, so he needed someone who could give somewhat good massages to him.

That person turned out to be Liam. Liam had been eager to learn how to make his friends back feel better, and had picked up the masseuse skill pretty quickly.

Louis enjoyed receiving massages as well, even if he didn't necessarily need them like Harry did.

Although Louis liked to be on the receiving end of the massages, he wouldn't mind giving one to Liam every now and then.

Liam got stressed out quite easily, so it was helpful when Louis would force Liam to sit down and relax while he rubbed his shoulders.

Since Liam had improved at back massages because of Harry, Louis liked to persuade Liam to give him them a lot of the time.

It wasn't an odd scene to walk in on. Niall and Louis are both laying on the bed holding controllers in their hands. With Liam on Louis's back massaging him, probably going to transfer to Niall in a minute.

Liam nodded at Niall's request to rub his shoulders and positioned himself in such a way that it was possible.

He started the massage, and could immediately feel Niall relax even more, if that was even possible.

The two stayed on Niall's bed for quite some time. Liam ending up giving Niall and shoulder massage as well as a back one.

Every so often Liam would feel Niall's forehead to check for a fever, and it seemed to go a bit down from when he had first gotten there.

Niall grew tired pretty quickly, and once he did, he decided that Liam was going to be his pillow.

"Li, can I rest my head, while you play with my hair?" Niall was almost certain Liam would agree to his request, so he didn't really wait for Liam to answer before he laid his head down.

The two fell asleep quite quickly. Niall using Liam as a pillow, and Liam using one of Niall's.

Niall felt one hundred times better now that Liam was with him. It seemed as if Liam had some sort of magical power that always made things better.

As soon as Liam arrived, Niall already felt that much better. After Liam being so caring and willing to do things for Niall like the massages or being a pillow, it allowed Niall to feel almost completely better.

Now a doctor or really anyone could argue saying that was impossible, but for Niall being with Liam always made things better. Adding Liam to almost any situation couldn't do anything but make it better, according to Niall.

Honestly though, the other boys would agree also. Louis always appreciated when Liam joined in a video game, or fooling around. As well as when he came and joined a cuddle session.

Liam was the absolute best cuddler according to all of the boys, and none of them would ever turn down a cuddle from him.

Especially Louis, Louis was always the touchy one of the group. He liked human contact and liked being able to cuddle someone whenever, and the boys had become those people.

All of them didn't mind a cuddle. Liam was the one Louis went to most often. But Niall and Harry weren't that far behind.

Louis was also someone who was actually quite independent but he always appreciated a partner in crime. That was exactly what Liam had become, addition to being cuddle partners.

Harry and Liam always enjoyed a cuddle too, though they normally cuddled in short sessions.

There cuddles consisted of maybe drives to the stadiums, or right before going bed so they only cuddled for a bit before falling asleep.

They weren't as frequent as some of the others but they still happened often, they were always an option for one another.

Niall was the type of person who cuddled whether it was the right time or not. Niall of course thought all of the time was right for cuddling, as he was definitely pro cuddling and loved it.

Liam adored when Niall would come and cuddle up to him. It always made him feel a lot better.

Cuddling Niall was one of the best things ever, he snuggled deep into your neck, chest, or shoulder. He'd always make you feel as if you were extremely important to him and that's why he held on so tight and didn't want to let go.

When you were feeling down, he was the cuddle partner you needed. Liam figured that out over time and whenever he did feel down, Niall was the one he went to.

When Sophia arrived, she found the two boys cuddled into one another.

Upon first seeing the scene she automatically cooed at the duo in front of her. Sophia had brought some medicine as well as food, so she decided to wake Niall so he could take it.

"Ni? Can you wake up?" Sophia shook Niall's shoulder, talking softly so, she didn't wake the sleeping boy next to him.

Niall slowly awoke, and was met with Sophia standing above him, shaking his shoulder.

"Sophia....?"

"I brought some medicine for you, you can go back to sleep before you decide to eat."

Sophia took out the fever reducers she had picked and handed them to Niall with a bottle of water.

He took the meds, before his eyes slowly started drooping and his head wanted to find its spot on Liam's chest again.

"Okay hon, I'm gonna leave you two to sleep. Tell Liam I'll text him soon."

She blew Niall a kiss as she walked out of the room and shut the door quietly to not wake Liam.

Niall's head moved to its newfound place on Liam's chest. He sighed in content when his head was able to rest again.

Niall was incredibly glad that Liam had come to him. He would have never actually called Liam, and his tweet honestly wasn't directed to him, but Liam knew him.

He knew Niall would have liked to have someone there to look after him while he was sick.  
The two slept through the evening and then through the night. Cuddled close, both extremely happy with how the situation turned out. Liam happy he had been able to come and look after Niall, and Niall happy Liam had come.

They were almost unable to describe the aspects of their friendship to anyone else, it could be taken as pretty odd, but they didn't care. It was a friendship that they both cherished, and were glad they had.

Not many people were able to understand besides the boys, but Sophia understood, and that's all Liam could ask for and all Niall could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos telling me what you thought!! I hope you enjoyed!! xoxox


End file.
